


Удерживая равновесие

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил + сотрясение мозга. И по сути всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удерживая равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kept in the Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006850) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Это сцена словно возникла прямиком из кошмаров Питера.

Каждый раз, как он наблюдал, как Нил вытворяет что-то невероятно дерзкое и безрассудное, его разрывало между ужасом и определенным невольным восхищением. Было невозможно не замереть в восторге, наблюдая за Нилом в его среде: словно глядеть, как питчер выполняет идеальную подачу. Разочарование и беспомощный гнев приходили до и после: становилось все более очевидно, что он никак не мог заставить Нила перестать рисковать, и на каком-то уровне он даже _не хотел_ ; подрезать Нилу крылья, чтобы уберечь его от опасности, было бы преступлением.

Но иногда он просыпался по ночам в холодном поту, представляя, как Нилу не удается тот невероятный прыжок между кабинами канатной дороги, и он падает в ледяные объятья Ист-Ривер; как навес над пекарней не выдерживает веса Нила, и того размазывает по тротуару.

А теперь это происходило прямо сейчас, а он был слишком далеко, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сделать.

И не то чтобы в этом крылась вина Нила, разве что в том смысле, что Нил был Нилом. Он вскарабкался по пожарной лестнице как лемур, перескакивая через три ступеньки, пока Питер еще пытался сообразить, как забраться на нижнюю ступеньку.

А потом заржавленные болты вылетели из стены, нога Нила соскользнула, и он перелетел через ограждение с высоты третьего этажа.

Питер застыл, не в силах шелохнуться. Должно быть что-то, что он мог сделать; казалось, время замедлилось, и он успел призвать все проклятия на головы пожарных инспекторов, которые получат по полной за каждое неучтенное ими чертово нарушение. Он мог бы подбежать – поймать его – но это было глупо, и все равно было уже поздно, и когда он выкрикнул имя Нила, Нил упал на мостовую.

Упал и сразу же откатился, потому что Нил умел падать – но как только Питер это подумал, Нил ударился головой о парапет и безвольно разметался на тротуаре.

«Нил, Нил, черт возьми, Нил…» - бормотал Питер, падая на колени рядом со своим консультантом. Подобное падение могло убить. По виску Нила сочилась кровь, но, хвала всем богам, он все еще дышал.

Сейчас Питеру было плевать, что их фальсификатор сбегает по крышам. Об этом можно будет побеспокоиться позже, и принять любые санкции, которым Бюро его подвергнет. Сейчас имело значение только то, насколько пострадал Нил и особенно его шустрые мозги.

– Джонс! – бросил он по рации. – Человек ранен, нам нужна скорая _вчера_.

– Помощь уже в пути, Питер, – сказал Джонс. Ну да, из фургона же все слышали. Что ж, беспокойство о том, что он выставил себя идиотом перед своей командой, сейчас находилось настолько далеко в списке приоритетов Питера, что даже не заслуживало внимания.

– Нил, – беспомощно сказал Питер. Он проверил дыхание и сердцебиение, и всё это было в норме, но Нил не приходил в сознание, и это было плохо. Питер стянул пиджак и накрыл им Нила. Он подавил импульс подсунуть что-нибудь ему под голову из-за вполне вероятного повреждения позвоночника; лучшее, что он мог сделать – проследить, чтобы Нил шевелился как можно меньше до прибытия парамедиков.

– Можно уже просыпаться, – сказал ему Питер. – Я могу сделать это приказом, если хочешь.

В темных волосах Нила сложно было заметить кровь, но одна тонкая струйка сочилась по лбу и увлажняла пыль на асфальте, а другая струилась красной полосой вдоль челюсти. Падая, он ободрал щеку об асфальт. Это заживет не сразу.

Питер не был уверен, можно ли до него дотрагиваться. Не менять положение спины и шеи – ладно, основы первой помощи, это ясно. А, например, попытаться остановить кровотечение? Это может пошевелить голову Нила, чего допускать нельзя… Он пошел на компромисс, поднеся руку к лицу Нила, достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить тепло кожи и тихое, ритмичное дыхание.

Веки Нила задрожали, а губы приоткрылись. Он тихо застонал. Питер осторожно, но твердо, прижал руку к его лицу, чтобы помешать инстинктивно вздрогнуть.

– Нил, – сказал Питер, и Нил медленно перевел взгляд в его сторону. Хорошо. – Нил, ты сильно упал. Возможно, повреждены шея или спина. Не шевелись.

Он почувствовал, как Нил начал кивать, и прижал руку чуть сильнее, останавливая его.

– Нил, не шевели _головой_.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Нил.

Питер приложил руку к его щеке, осторожно избегая синяков и содранной кожи.

– Скорая сейчас приедет, – сказал он, чувствуя себя ужасно бесполезным. – Просто лежи спокойно.

– Что случилось? – прошептал Нил,

– Ты упал. Залез на старую пожарную лестницу, и она под тобой сломалось. Я прослежу, чтобы город засудил этих ублюдков за каждый присвоенный цент.

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Нил и чуть слышно фыркнул. – Так похоже на тебя. – Он закрыл глаза, потом снова открыл. – Питер?

– Да? – спросил Питер, автоматически поглаживая щеку Нила большим пальцем.

– Что со мной случилось?

Пока они ждали, он спрашивал это еще пять раз, всегда откликаясь на ответы Питера, иногда тихо смеясь сам с собой – и забывая. Когда приехала скорая и Питер смог передать Нила им, он был в полном ужасе и отчаянно старался этого не показывать.

Как только на Нила надели спинной корсет с воротником и загрузили в машину скорой, Питер съехал вниз по стене и постарался унять дрожь. На его руке запеклась кровь, а колени и рукава были вымазаны в асфальтовой пыли. Он закинул голову, прислонившись затылком к стене.

– Вы в порядке, босс? – прервал его мрачные мысли голос Дианы. Она стояла достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться, но не нарушала дистанцию.

Питер открыл глаза и устало глянул на нее. Маячки скорой подсвечивали все вокруг синим и красным, цветом кровоподтека.

– Есть следы Джейкса? – Наверняка, их фальсификатор давно сбежал.

– Нет, но мы разослали его описание. И устроили засады у его подружки и матери. Мы его возьмем.

Они две недели потратили на то, чтобы завести дело на этого парня, а сейчас Питеру приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы даже спрашивать о нем, не то чтобы переживать.

– Хорошо. Я поеду в больницу.

Диана кивнула.

– Мы с Джонсом здесь закончим, босс. Вы можете вести?

Может, она не поняла, что здесь произошло.

– Я не ранен, – сказал Питер.

– Я знаю.

Только когда он уже вывернул на дорогу следом за скорой, до него наконец дошло, о чем она на самом деле спрашивала, и это было явным сигналом, что он не в лучшей форме.

***

Питеру потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы доехать до больницы, припарковаться, найти приемный покой и пробиться в палату Нила – для этого пришлось применить комбинацию из махания значком, вежливых объяснений и целесообразных угроз. Когда он туда добрался, Нил более-менее пришел в себя и чувствовал себя достаточно паршиво, чтобы огрызаться на медсестер. Увидев Питера, он просто натянул простыню на голову.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал Питер.

Простыня медленно опустилась, обнажив белую повязку на виске Нила. Ему подрезали часть волос и очистили асфальтовый ожог на щеке. На лице начинали проявляться синяки, ярко выделяющиеся на бледной коже.

– Свет слишком яркий, – пробормотал он.

Питер прислонился бедром к кровати. На Ниле все еще был корсет, обездвиживающий его спину и шею, хотя он мог шевелить руками. Это выглядело неудобным, особенно для кого-то, кто явно испытывал боль. Сквозь тонкую ширму, отделявшую их от других пациентов, доносилась пьяная ругань.

– Они считают, что ты повредил шею?

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Нил и снова натянул простыню на голову.

Питер выяснил у медсестры, что Нил ожидает рентгена на всякий случай.

– Нельзя ли здесь выключить свет?

Она взглянула на него как на психа.

– Нет.

Но она помогла ему раздобыть чистое полотенце, чтобы закрыть Нилу глаза и затенить часть света. Когда Питер осторожно опустил простыню, чтобы положить на место самодельный компресс, Нил прищурился на него, едва не скосив глаза в попытке сфокусироваться

– Питер? Когда ты сюда попал?

– Какое-то время назад, – сказал Питер, сглатывая еще одну волну страха. Дезориентация и потеря кратковременной памяти - обычные последствия сотрясения, напомнил он себе. Он проходил обязательные курсы первой помощи Красного креста достаточно часто, чтобы это запомнить. Врачи осмотрят Нила. Они узнают, если что-то не так.

Непоправимо не так.

_Прекрати об этом думать._

– Я кошмарно себя чувствую, – пробормотал Нил, когда Питер положил компресс ему на глаза. – Что случилось?

– Ты упал со здания, – терпеливо повторил Питер и добавил, поскольку эту ложь Нил все равно не вспомнит: – Ты будешь в порядке.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Нил, но не начал расслабляться, пока Питер не положил руку ему на плечо.

Когда Нила увезли на рентген, Питер сел на край кровати и позвонил Эл. Люди в соседних палатах, наверное, слышали его, как и он их – тут нельзя было остаться в одиночестве, и даже за задернутыми шторками виднелись фигуры людей– но не то чтобы он собирался рассказать что-то секретное.

– Я сегодня задержусь, дорогая, – сказал он, когда она ответила, и рассказал ей о случившемся.

Повисла краткая пораженная тишина, прежде чем она спросила:

– С Нилом все будет в порядке?

– Вроде бы никто не паникует, так что это, наверное, хороший знак. Ему сейчас делают рентген.

– Его оставят на ночь?

– Не знаю, – сказал Питер. – В любом случае я здесь задержусь.

– Я могу приехать.

– Нет… Я уверен, Нил это бы оценил, но вряд ли он в состоянии сейчас принимать посетителей. Он серьезно не в своей тарелке. – От воспоминаний о повторяющихся вопросах Нила и пустом взгляде в обычно живых голубых глазах по спине Питера все еще пробегал мороз. – Кроме того, у тебя ведь завтра то мероприятие, верно?

– Прием у Хартманов, – подтвердила она.

– Да, он самый. Я знаю, что тебе сегодня нужно работать, а если потратишь время, чтобы приехать сюда – засидишься до полуночи.

– Ты все-таки меня слушаешь, – рассмеялась Эл.

– Ну, я же агент ФБР.

– Держи меня в курсе, – твердо сказала она.

– Само собой.

Как только он повесил трубку, позвонила Диана, сообщив, что засада поймала Джейкса в доме его подружке.

– Он молчит как рыба и требует адвоката, но, думаю, наше дело твердое. Как там Кэффри?

– Жив, не в духе и ждет рентгена, – сказал Питер. – Прости, что сваливаю все на тебя. Если хочешь, можешь просто оставить бумажную работу у меня на столе.

Диана рассмеялась.

– Словно я откажусь от такого предложения. Купить Кэффри открытку с пожеланиями выздоровления?

Ее тон был дразнящим, но Питеру пришло в голову, что Нил и правда может это оценить. Он знал, что слегка невнимателен в подобных делах, и, может, Нила это вообще не волнует, но Питеру показалось, что ему приятно будет знать, что его отсутствие в офисе заметили.

– Да, сделай это.

– Вообще-то это была шутка. – Она помедлила. – Хотя ему наверное будет приятно, как думаешь?

– Убедись, чтобы все ее подписали.

– Гарантирую, что никто не отвертится, – бодро усмехнулась Диана.

Обсудив с Дианой еще несколько деталей дела, Питер снова уселся ждать возвращения Нила. Он играл в покер на телефоне, когда его привезли обратно. Корсета на нем не было.

Питер помог им переложить Нила на койку. Он был обмякшим, податливым и очень непохожим на себя.

– Лучше уложить его на бок, – сказала медсестра, ловко это проделывая. – Его дважды стошнило на рентгене.

– Лучше бы я умер, – простонал Нил. – Питер, пристрели меня, пожалуйста.

– Никто не умрет в мое дежурство, – сказал Питер, придерживая его рукой между лопаток. Пижама Нила промокла от пота. – Так результаты рентгена хорошие, как я понимаю?

– Вы родственник? – уточнила сестра.

– Друг.

– Рентген нормальный, – отозвался Нил, что прозвучало слегка невнятно, поскольку он зарылся лицом в бедро Питера, чтобы заблокировать весь мир. – Теперь они хотят сделать компьютерную томографию. Питер, пусть они прекратят. Я просто хочу домой.

– Можешь считать меня психом, – сказал Питер, осторожно обхватывая рукой его затылок, – но я бы хотел быть уверен, что ты не свалишься замертво с аневризмой, как только выйдешь из больницы.

– Спасибо, – благодарно сказала сестра. – Мы только проверим, свободна ли машина.

Оказалось, что томограф освободится только через час. Большую часть этого времени Питер провел, сидя изогнувшись на кровати рядом с Нилом и легонько массируя его затылок и шею. Когда он попытался остановиться, Нил пробормотал: «Нет, не надо, помогает».

– Ты помнишь, что случилось? – спросил Питер, медленно и осторожно надавливая по кругу в основании черепа.

– Помню, как ты сказал, что я упал со здания, – через мгновение отозвался Нил. – Тут где-то прячется «я тебе говорил»?

Питер слегка расслабился. Нил определенно лучше осознавал окружение.

– Поскольку я хороший парень, я подожду, пока ты встанешь на ноги.

– Чудесно, – пробормотал Нил в бедро Питера. – Есть чего ждать.

Когда разговор иссяк, Питер прибег к своим отточенным техникам по скоротанию времени в засаде и начал рассказывать историю о старом деле, решив, что Нилу не помешает посмеяться над стажерскими ошибками Питера. Нил не смеялся, но прижался ближе к ноге Питера и вздохнул, когда Питер легонько почесал его затылок.

Казалось, что он вот-вот уснет. Людям с травмами головы все еще нельзя спать, или это изменилось? Питер не мог вспомнить. Что ж, они были в больнице. Наверняка, если он не должен был позволять Нилу засыпать, кто-нибудь бы это упомянул.

А может, все считали, что это и так очевидно.

Нил не спал – Питер чувствовал по его дыханию – но к тому времени, как вернулась медсестра отвезти его на томографию, он полностью обмяк, вызванное болью и дискомфортом напряжение выветрилось из него, оставив его свободно свернувшимся возле Питера. Питер с трудом заставил себя осторожно вывести его из этого расслабленного состояния, чувствуя, как сразу возвращается напряжение.

Но это была уже финишная прямая. Пока Нила увезли куда-то в лабиринт коридоров, Питер заполнил бумаги, в основном подтверждая, что да, правительство оплатит медицинские счета Нила, поскольку он все еще числится в подопечных тюремной системы. После этого он пошел забрать Нила и с облегчением обнаружил, что опасных для жизни осложнений не обнаружили и разрешили выписку. Нил успел одеться и обмяк на стуле, склонившись на бок и очень бледный.

– Кто-то должен остаться с ним на ночь, – сказал невропатолог и вручил Питеру длинный список угрожающих симптомов.

– Вы уверены, что ему не надо остаться в больнице?

Нил пошевелился, прищурившись от яркого света.

– Питер, нет, я просто хочу домой, _пожалуйста_.

Питер сопроводил его до машины. Нил продолжал крениться, словно корабль в шторм, как только Питер его отпускал. Пока они были в больнице, наступила ночь; Питер с тревогой осознал, сколько прошло времени.

– Можешь остаться на ночь у нас, если хочешь. Эл не будет против.

Нил покачал головой и явственно об этом пожалел. – Не надо. Я просто хочу спать. Там будет Джун. – Он привалился головой к дверце и закрыл глаза.

Питер понимал желание остаться одному в знакомой обстановке; все же, учитывая размах тревожных симптомов, за потенциальным проявлением которых ему велели наблюдать (конвульсии, отсутствие реакции на раздражители, бесконтрольная рвота), он не думал, что Джун, в своей спальне в задней части дома, считается как «будет с ним». Однако спорить с Нилом в подобном состоянии было все равно что пинать щенка. Он задумался, сможет ли уговорить Эл проехаться до Манхэттена, чтобы привезти ему смену одежды на завтра.

– Тебе не обязательно оставаться, – пробормотал Нил, пока Питер вел его по лестнице, поправляя курс Нила каждый раз, как того вело в сторону.

– Я не говорил, что остаюсь.

Нил тихо хмыкнул.

Но квартира оказалась не пуста. За дверью горел свет и слышалось тихое бормотанье голосов в ужасной английской озвучке.

– О боже, – простонал Нил, ухватившись за косяк. – «Плитки огня». Прекрасное завершение чудесного дня.

Моззи на диване пошевелился.

– Совсем напротив, мон фрер. Это спин-офф «Плиток огня», «Плитки крови». Ты только что пропустил классическую сцену, в которой дочь гангстера, не осознавая, что ее возлюбленного не съели акулы после взрыва круизного корабля… – он замолчал, вдруг осознав, что что-то не так, и сел прямее, поставив бокал. – Ты в порядке?

– О да, просто чудесно. – Нил сделал шаг от двери и покачнулся. Питер подхватил его под локоть.

– Я могу стоять сам, – пробормотал Нил.

– Улики предполагают обратное, – сказал Питер. – Кровать?

– Ванная.

Питер помог ему дойти до ванной и заколебался в проеме, тревожно оценивая множество возможностей поскользнуться и упасть. Нил сверкнул на него глазами, вытолкнул его из проема и захлопнул дверь. Питер повернулся и подскочил, обнаружив Моззи почти вплотную к себе. Моззи хмурился.

– Что вы, федералы, с ним сделали?

– Мы тут не при чем, – быстро сказал Питер. Вину он ощущал, и еще как, но не стоило обеспечивать Моззи боеприпасами. – Он упал с пожарной лестницы.

И, боже, сегодня ему будут сниться кошмары.

Моззи ткнул Питера пальцем в грудь.

– С пожарной лестницы, на которую он бы не залез, если бы не ты.

Питер убрал руку Моззи из своего личного пространства.

– Уверен, _ты_ не раз пытался помешать Нилу рисковать жизнью и здоровьем, нет?

Моззи долго таращился на него, прежде чем убрать руку, пробормотав: «Туше, федерал. Туше».

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я вас слышу, – послышался из-за двери голос Нила. – Может кто-нибудь принести мне пижаму, пожалуйста?

Питер извлек первую подвернувшуюся пижаму из шкафа Нила – она была темно-серого цвета и по виду стоила больше, чем любой из костюмов Питера – и приоткрыл дверь, чтобы передать ее. Нил забрал ее и плотно захлопнул дверь.

Моззи протянул Питеру бокал вина.

– Вообще-то я не любитель вина.

– Без вина ты не вписываешься в компанию, Федерал. Смирись.

Питер фыркнул и сделал глоток. Он не ненавидел вино, хотя по-прежнему не мог отличить четырехдолларовую бутылку от бордо за двести долларов. Втайне он подозревал, что большинство людей, которые ведут себя так, будто это могут, на самом деле ориентируются на цену, а не на вкус.

– Итак, – сказал Моззи и приглушил телевизор. – Что случилось?

Питер обрисовал ему костяк событий. Ему пришлось заставлять себя говорить об этом; изображение безжизненно распластавшегося на тротуаре Нила было выжжено в его мозгу, вероятно, до конца жизни.

– Мы взяли парня, – добавил он.

– Это не то, что меня волнует, федерал.

– Да, – признал Питер. – Пожалуй, нет.

В дверь постучали, и вошла Элизабет с большой сумкой.

– Привет, – сказал она, чмокнув Питера. – Я надеялась, что вы уже здесь. Привет, Моззи. Где Нил?

– В ванной, – ответил Питер.

– Как он?

– Ничего, полагаю. Слегка потрепан, но не так чтобы очень. – Питер заглянул в сумку. – Что это?

– О, я решила принести Нилу супа, и по пути взяла еды для всех остальных. Есть и без глютена, – заверила она Моззи.

Моззи рассеяно улыбнулся и тревожно уставился на дверь ванной.

– Он там уже долго.

И слишком молчалив. Питер постучал в дверь.

– Нил?

Слишком долгая пауза, прежде чем послышалось слабое:

– Я в порядке.

Теперь Моззи и Элизабет тоже подобрались.

– Нил, тебе нужна помощь? – спросила Элизабет.

Еще более долгая пауза, прежде чем Нил ответил:

– … может быть.

Питер осторожно приоткрыл дверь, не зная, что обнаружит внутри. Он с облегчением увидел, что Нил, в пижаме, сидит на закрытой крышке унитаза, опустив голову на руки.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Питер, присев перед ним на корточки.

– В основном, – пробормотал Нил и сглотнул. – Голова кружится.

Питер попытался вспомнить, не является ли головокружение одним из Ужасных Предупреждающих Сигналов, о которых предупреждали в больнице. Он был вполне уверен, что нет, хотя Нил выглядел бледным и несчастным.

Вдвоем Питер и Моззи довели его до кровати. Нил пытался помогать, но ноги его не слушались, и он повис на плече Питера, щекоча волосами его щеку.

– Вот отстой, – слабо пробормотал он, когда они сгрузили его на кровать.

Элизабет потянулась за покрывалом, но Нил схватился за него первым, упрямо натянув себе на ноги.

– Не надо подтыкать мне одеяло. Я сам справлюсь. – Он помедлил, очевидно, только осознав, с кем говорит. – Элизабет? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришла тебя проведать, разумеется. Я принесла суп, если потом захочешь.

– О. – Нил выглядел пораженным и слегка растерянным. – Ты… не обязана была.

– Ну как же иначе. – Она потрепала его по колену. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Обезболивающие? Вода?

– Мне что-то дали в больнице. – Глаза Нила закрылись, потом открылись снова. Наверное, в этом заключалась часть его проблемы, подумал Питер: от обезболивающих его клонило в сон, что усиливало дезориентацию.

– Тогда спи, – сказала Элизабет. – Я поставлю суп в холодильник – съешь, когда проснешься.

Она еще раз сжала его колено и ушла на кухню. Моззи, бросив на Нила последний тревожный взгляд, последовал за ней, без сомнения, притянутый бесплатной едой.

Питер задержался, хотя сам не знал, зачем. Нил или спал, или быстро направлялся в том направлении, у всех определенно всё было под контролем. Свет в комнате был приглушен, а у кровати совсем выключен, так что лицо Нила казалось бледным пятном с темной шапкой волос.

Нил в безопасности, и с ним все будет в порядке, напомнил себе Питер. Но всё же он не мог прогнать ужасных воспоминаний. Непоправимое просвистело слишком; ближе, чем ему когда-либо хотелось повторять.

– Жаль, что к твоему браслету не прилагается поводок, – пробормотал он.

Он думал, что Нил уже спит, но тот повернул голову.

– Ты не виноват, – пробормотал он.

Питер присел на край кровати.

– Я этого не говорил, – заявил он, может, чуть слишком быстро.

Глаза Нила были по-прежнему закрыты, но одна его рука потянулась по одеялу в сторону Питера. Питер поймал ее, сжал. Нил сжал в ответ, и наконец его пальцы расслабились и дыхание выровнялось.

Элизабет и Моззи раскладывали парчези на кухонном столе. Питер уложил руку Нила на покрывало и направился к ним.

В какой-то момент игры он случайно оглянулся и заметил, как Нил повернулся во сне на здоровый бок, лицом к ним, и снова уснул.

End.


End file.
